Animal Crossing (2017 Film)
Animal Crossing is a 2017 CGI-animated film loosely based upon the Animal Crossing series of video games, mainly Animal Crossing: New Leaf. It is the second entry in the Nintendo Cinematic Universe and released to reviews greater than that of Yoshi's Island, the previous entry. It released on November 2nd 2017 in Japan, November 10th 2017 in America and the UK and November 18th worldwide. Animal Crossing is the second film to be based upon the Animal crossing series of video games but the only one not to be exclusive to Japan. Main Cast *Jason Ritter as Villager *Kristen Schaal as Isabelle, Alli *Billy Crystal as Bob *Alex Hirsch as Tom Nook, Bowser Development Plot Most people in Animerica have decided to ignore the fact that the Mushroom Kingdom, the world's leading kingdom, has been taken over by Bowser's forces, Princess Peach is being held captive and King and Queen Toadstool have been killed. After all, it's too much work for the leading people in the country to keep having to comfort their residents. A man named Villager never knew anything like this would happen when he was young. Villager is different from most other people in Animerica; he's a human. Villager would reassure himself that it's OK to be different, after all, he's like four of the five star children in the stories his mother would read to him. He would have to remind that to himself everyday as he got bullied for his name, appearance and for 'not belonging in the country, and called a ztar child but he learned to ignore it. Now he's moving into a town called Animal Crossing. Villager leaves the train, which was mainly empty apart from a chap named Rover who gave him a map of the town due to rumours of Animerica being Bowser's next target, and is surprised to find all the villagers awaiting his arrival. They celebrate as he exits and welcome him as their 'new mayor. Villager assumes this is a prank but the villagers reassure him it isn't and Isabelle, his new secretary, escorts him to his new office. Meanwhile, someone watches them. Isabelle explains all the things he can do as mayor but gets sad when she remembers there's no more housing left. This leads Villager to Tom Nook's housing store where he says he can make a house for him which he can pay the price for at any time by the next day. Villager spends the rest of the day shaking trees for bells, completing paperwork, meeting other residents, who either accept him or don't, before he falls asleep in the temporary tent-house he is supplied with by Tom Nook. The next day, Villager wakes up early to find his new house completed and pays Tom and his workers for their work. He then heads back to the town hall where he finds a letter addressed to him from 'the mayor'. Villager reads it and realises he wasn't supposed to be the new mayor but someone else was. Thinking his residents will never forgive him if he tells the truth, he decides to hide the letter from Isabelle and spend the next few weeks hiding the truth. Eventually, Isabelle finds the letter when tidying up the town hall and, after confronting Villager, they decide to tell the residents the truth. The residents come to an agreement that Villager should've come clean earlier and start seeing him as a bad mayor. After a week, Villager gets outraged about the mean comments and threatens to surrender Animal Crossing up to Bowser. This simply makes the residents more angry until it gets to the point where Villager decides to leave the town. Isabelle struggles to fill in as mayor in Villager's absence and tries to contact the real to-be mayor but she won't pick up. Due to this, Animal Crossing struggles as a town and the residents fall into depression. Realising they need a mayor to survive, they ask Isabelle to bring Villager back but she states that there is no way to contact him. A few weeks later, Isabelle finds a series of letters Villager was going to send to his mother but never did and is able to get hold of his address. With it, Isabelle goes on a 'quest' to find Villager who agrees to return to Animal Crossing as he is forgiven. Arriving at Animal Crossing, the residents apologise to Villager who apologises to them too. To celebrate, the town holds a fishing competition and Villager wins. In a post-credits scene, Villager looks through his backpack whilst watching TV and finds one of the star children's stars; he could've once been a star child. On the TV, a news report is shown about how Bowser has been defeated by two yet-to-be-identified plumbers.